Caught Screaming
by XoXFallen-for-cullenXoX
Summary: I was trapped in my own nightmare.. Screaming for my life. But little did i know that my whole world was going to change after I died. I never thought i feel love again, but i was taken back to "Life" By an angel. Rated M for Lemons Emmett/Own Character
1. Chapter 1

An: Okay so. This is a little reincarnation of my last story I had up. I forgot the name so I re-named it..

Sorry again for all those who were reading the original, but I got my PC fixed and ya.. So here you go, update very soon depending on the feedback so review review! 

(I just added a little more twist for latter) 

*winkk winkkk*!

Oh and…

*To all those who were reading all my others if you remember the **title **and what was **happening** give me a shout and I'll be happy to bring it back to life for you!*

As always my loves.

Enjoy! xo.!

* * *

When your gasping for air in the back of a van and your pretty sure it's the last place you'll be in alive. Your mind goes into complete hysteria and the last words you hear you'll carry with you forever.

My last words, well I thought they would be were.

Cullen, sexy, fun, and laughing…

Horrible laughter. I cried. And prayed for the first time in 8 years. I prayed for the end.

I remember when I was 7, I used to pray all the time. I used to put my hands together and close my eyes tight and pray for simple things.

A pony, for mommy to stop crying at night, and for daddy to stop. Even though my childhood was absolute hell. I missed it. Squirming shaking and feeling the tears run down my neck. Screaming but it was silenced by tape. I kicked and screamed, feeling the burn on my wrists from the rope that was tied tightly around my wrists.

I stared at the men in the seats sharing conversation in the driver and passenger seat.

And..

Here I am.

15 years of age.

And I was stolen.

By two men.

Who knew where they were taking me.. Who knew what they wanted? Nobody but themselves. I was scared. I was weak, and unknowing.

I was caught screaming in my own nightmare I have feared since I hit puberty.

* * *

So? Whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

_An: So here you guys go. Hope you guys like._

_R&R!_

_Enjoy._

_Heather xo.!_

"_please don't do this please please please!"_

I pleaded over and over in my head. I was kicking and screaming till my vocal cords were screaming back at me. Screaming at me to give up.

"God dammit! Can go back there and just shut her up?" the driver, "the blonde man" yelled to the bronze haired man beside him.

"Forsure, friend." He walked gracefully with his head bowed and his body crouched looking very hard with no effort towards me.

He sat himself on top of my squirming body.

He pulled out a knife and pressed it against my skin.

"Now look love." His honey nectar voice ran through me.

"I don't want to hurt you.. Yet. I honestly don't see the point of keeping you around either, its James's plan. His needs are my fun." He smiled and his breath hit my cheek and neck.

I felt an odd feeling. He was cold and his chest felt like marble against mine, like literally.

It only made me more scared. He chuckled deeply. I let a loud shrieking whimper out as I felt this cold wet thing travel around the nape of my neck. "Please," I pleaded in my mind. "God make it all stop."

The bronze man laughed loudly and deeply.

I cringed underneath him.

He smiled at me again and took his tongue and dragged it across my cheek stopping at my ear lobe. "Do you know how it feels to leave everything behind? And totally forget about every single fucking parasite that clung to you for you strength and looks?" He growled. His deep scary eyes poured into mine. And his messy bronze hair was, reminding me of something.

I looked more intently ignoring his question trying to remember where I have scene him before.

It was a long time ago, two years maybe. I had my old hair. Parted in the middle, blonde. My hair is black with straight bangs and way longer now. I remember a wedding. And, and.. He was there. I remember being totally taken from his good looks. I remember him smiling down at my cousin... Bella. _Oh fuck._

This is all so fucking confusing. My stomach started to turn.

I forgot his name. Edwin? No..

Befor I could ponder any longer his hands clenched on my arms obviuosly leaving huge purple bruise because I screamed my hardest.

"answer," He growled.

All my life I was the coward, in the corner listening and not caring what they used me for as long as they didn't hurt me, I was okay with it.

So I shook my head.

He laughed darkly in my ear. "Fucking humans have everything easy."

He raised his hand and-.

Black.

My name was Sarah Lynn Swan.

Watcha guys thinkk?

Tell me.!

v.v

CLICK ITTT. xox


	3. Chapter 3

I was always in the darkness, never knowing what was going to happen. Confusion. Ya, that's the one word to explain my life.

I was being carried by the blonde man, through a forest. He smirked down at me while i tired to figure out what was going on, where i was, and what i could do.

I tried to move but my head was aching. _Boom Boom! _Pounding_. _I whimpered. And tried to focus my eyes.

I watched the tree tops pass me by as tears streamed down my cheeks. I could feel it coming. The despair of reality. I looked at the man. He had a smile plastered on his face and hunger and his eyes.

He took me to a small clearing. He laid me down and sat himself on top of me. He smiled while observing my face. I was shaking in fear. He reached down causing me to flinch. He ripped the tape off of my mouth causing me to yelp. I squeezed my eyes together.

He took my chin and straightened my head so i was looking at him. "Whats your name baby?"

"Sarah." I choked. "Sarah...Well hello Sarah. I'm James." I glared at him and his cocky smile.

He laughed. "I'm going to violate you, and kill you. Your a virgin right?" I stared at him in fear.

"I'll find out myself." He lowered his head and let his tongue travel my neck. I shrieked and cringed away, well tried. "Please," I whispered. "don't do this," I pleaded shakily. He chuckled, and moved away from my neck and smiled, a honest, sweet? Smile?

"Now why would I do that?" I stared at him. "lets get this pants off."

"No-" I protested. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off quickly along with my underwear.

He rested something hard between my thighs.

He was in his boxers. He was to fast for me. "Please!" I cried.

"To late baby."

He entered me and i did cream i did kick, but he was to heavy and strong,and i was in the middle of nowhere. But I didn't stop.

"Shut up. I wouldn't want to gag you again sweety." His cold hands touch my waist and travelled up. He reached back and ripped my bra apart. His cold hands cam across my breasts.

It _did _hurt and i bled. He seemed to take enjoyment in that which just made me more scared.

He turned me over. _Ohfuck._

No, please not this.

But it didn't happen. He hit me. In the back of the head, and i was back int he dakness, imprett sufre i died that night. Turns out, not completley.

AHH

sooo, im not good at rape, but how was it?

Xox.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here you go enjoy and remember!**

**Review~!**

**Feedback means the world to me ! **

**Oh and I'm thinking to do another fic.**

**I was thinking Jasper and Edward?**

**Idk, you guys tell me if you want a pairing, (particualry for a one shot)..**

**But ya let me know im kinda out of insperaton with my editing and junnk.**

**So ya!**

**_ENJOY!xox._**

* * *

**Sara Pov**

There I was.

Laying on the ground bleeding, not know what to do. I wasn't awake. I wasunconciuos. Of course i couldn't do anything. About an inch away from my frozen bleeding beaten face was a rock, coverd in my blood. Of course.

I was closer to death than i have ever felt in my life.

& all i could do was to pray for the end.

**Emmett Pov! Eieieieiei!**

I was sitting on the couch across from Alice and jasper. They were holding hands lovingly and sighed gravely. I missed doing that. I truly did. _Why why why? _ I was always constantly asking myself.

Why did they have to leave.

Why did _Rose_ have to leave? ..

About a year ago..

Rosalie and Edward started to have an affair.

Once we all caught on to what was going on the left. The last thing she said to me was,

"I got Edward and all the freedom i always wanted."

I didn't know that even if your heart is dead, it can still be broken, but now i do.

That's when i finally knew what hurt was, and how it really felt. She put me into a depressive state and so as bella. She almost cut the us out of her life.. If bella had left i would have died. She was truly the only one i could talk to about these sorta things.

I am a big brute that's seems to have no caring matter, but i really do.

I've tried many many times to get over her fully but nothing worked i still knew she was with my brother. Being misfits in thew vampire world.

I never found someone else, I've been lonely for a long time.

I wasn't the only one though. I think the one who really took it the hardest was Esme. I haven' t seen her in a month her and Carlise went to the island to spend some quality time to think things over.. I don't blame them. With Edward gone, Bella still knows our secret. They have to figure something out, fast.

And as for, Alice and Jazz, they took it pretty hard to. Especially Alice... I never saw her more sad in my whole entire existence. Jasper didn't know what to do.

Now here we are, the great well known Cullen clan, broken and shattered.

Totally a bore.

I felt i poke on my big shoulder. I looked up at my little sister. She smiled at me lovingly.

"C'mon' its finally dark out, your favourite time to hunt." I smiled at her. Jasper stood behind her send waves of happiness to me. God I hated it when he did that cuz' i always knew it was fake feeling that were being pushed at me.

We walked out and lined up in-front of the forest in our drive way. "Ready! Set!Go!" Alice called. I smiled and ran. We always did this, even with Rose and Ed. Just to make things more fun and less repetitive. But of course Jazz always won.

I climbed a tree with ease and smiled down at Alice. I was the fastest at climbing.

I let my ears do the rest and my nose. I could smell the earth, the wet grass, and-.

"What the hell is that?" Alice asked beside me on the branch. "Dead bear?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, thats not bear blood."

I looked up at jasper.

"shit." I cursed. I could see it he wanted it. It could be a hurt person. "Take care of him. I'll go see what it is." She nodded and told jasper to go the other way.

South.

I walked following the delicious smell of fresh human blood. My stomach was turning and my mouth was watering.

I came closer and closer. To a clearing where the scent had grown strong. I could almost taste it.

Once i came to this c;learing i saw a girl, a young girl. She was half naked and she was totally still. Blood was all over her and a rock beside her, was coverd in blood.

There was a big impact in her head.

Shit.

"Alice" I called. I ran to the girl and turned her head so i could she her face.

Seconds later alice was kneeling beside me frantic. "Oh my god. I seen a vision about her!" she almost yelled. "Oh god, Emm, look at her." I was almost disgusted, who the fuck would do this? Over my ranting mind i could hear something. _Thu-mp, th-ump _ My eyes widened. "Shes still alive, listen." alice was on the verge of a total freak out session i could tell.

I picked her up and started to walk. "Emmett!" She hissed.

"We couldn't possibly-" She started to rain down on my idea, i wasn't going to let this girl die.

"Yes we can Alice. Now go warn Jazz I'm going to change her. Go get Edwards old bed ready for her." she nodded and she was off.

I ran with this girl that was bleeding ion my arms. I looked down at her she wasn't moving. Once i got the the house jasper walked up to me and offered his help. I told him to take her to Edwards old room and try to stop the bleeding as i find something to eat so i wouldn't suck whatever she had left.

I ran as fast as i could to find something... I got a dear, a calf. And sucked it dry.

And i ran again as fast as i could to the house when i entered. I could hear silent whisper's.

I walked into the room to see jasper and Alice hovering over her. She was underneath the blankets and Alice was dabbing her face with a wet cloth.

I walked over beside Alice and looked down at the girl.

"You're sure?" Alice asked staring up at me. "I don't know, _you_ tell me."

She nodded. "You are." I smiled down at her.

I moved closer to the girl. I leaned down until i could feel my nose touch her jaw line. She was warm and i could hear her ragged breathes.

I took a nice breath taking in her scent. I let my teeth slide easily through her skin. I sucked lightly then pulled back. She jolted under me. Her eyes clenched and she screamed.

She opened her eyes for the first time to see us.

"Wha?" Her eyes were frantic and they were an amazing shade of blue. Not light but very very dark, like the bottom of the ocean. Alice pushed me out of the way.

"Relax it will all be over soon, we're not hear to hurt you." They her wrists down and the girl screamed again. "Then why am i burning?"

"Ah!" Her breaths her shorter she was almost panting.

The last tears she would ever cry streamed down her face.

"Please, just-just. Kill me!"

The pain was to much for. It was hectic she was shaking and trying to get away from their grip.

As her breaths became lighter, and she started to calm. Her sin pailed and she became cold.

She looked at us and asked...

"what did you do to me?"

There was allot we did, and i couldnt bare to break it to her, but who would?

* * *

_Soooo?_

_If you liked it!_

_v.v!_

_Click it!_

_xox_


	5. Chapter 5

**So hayy guys, sorry! For the little, long update here.**

**Uh ya, I know some people have been having problems with my spelling.**

**I know how to spell, this is just something im throwing together..**

**I dont proof read, and im really bad for that..**

**haha, so sorry for that and any more problems with that just lemme know..**

**Hahah.**

_**Enjoy.!**_

**ox.**

**Alice pov**

She was sacred and she wasn't really sure what to do, she wasn't making her mind up with anything. She was so confused. I always added an extra burden to my heart when we changed someone. It has been awhile since we did change a human.. She needed it. I must say..

I can only imagine who did this to her, probably a newborn nomad. God those things were always making it harder to keep in the shadows as it is. I hated they're ways of this immortal life, it was truly sickening.

I don't know why Emmett chose to bring her to us though.. Maybe he saw something in her. I'll ask jasper about his feelings later.

I liked how he found something to eat before he did though shows at least something improving in him. He's been so different since rose left with Edward. And honestly I do not blame him one bit.

But I'm glad he's showing some sense of actually thinking before doing smooth reckless. Last week he almost walked out of the school into the sun.

Ever since that incident he's never been the same and we've all been hurting. Especially him and Bella. She drops by once and awhile of course form me forcing her. I miss her I really do, and Charlie. I always called her over for my famous sleepovers who can resist?

Apparently she can. She threatened to move back to phoenix if I didn't stop, but I told she was still apart of the Cullen family even though Edward left.

Charlie wasn't pleased at this either but I guess that's just what happens.

But I guess we have all temerity to figure out just why they would do this.

SPOV

There was fire shooting through my veins and endless hurt pounding through my body.

"Make it stop just please make it stop.!" I screamed trying to break lose of whatever was binding. I begged for them to kill me .. They could've brought the end to the suffering.

Once the lava slowed in my veins and the hammering my head ceased tri exists. I let everything go and let my mind slip back into sanity. My breathing slowed. I took the time to keep my eyes closed and listen to the murmur's of people I didn't know. If the were people. I was starting to doubt everything now.

After awhile I got myself to open my eyes. I felt different. My body was gone and I was somewhere else. I was in someone else's body. I was no longer _me_. I looked around the room. The way room was set, it looked expensive and neat, tidy. I wasn't so scared. At least I wasn't in a crack infested garage or in a whole in the ground.

I Met the eyes of a woman. Beautiful, absolutely stunning, angelic maybe.

Her smile was welcoming and warm. I then found the two men standing beside her. A talk lanky man with blond curls, again.. Stunning.

Then, _him…_

My god, he was so beautiful.. He gave a weak smile but his fucking amazing eyes were sad..

Pained graved deep inside him. I could just tell.

Looking at his face and his faked smile even made me forget everything for a second, then I came to my senses, and I choked out weakly.

"What did you do to me?"


End file.
